PPG Z
by Kawaii-tamashi3
Summary: There is a new PPG Z in Tokyo city. Lets see how it turns out Sorry I suck at summaries


Ppgz Bell

After the destruction of Him, the girls did not have much crime lately. "It has been a while since we fought crime. I am bo~red," said the red leader to Miyako and Kaoru. As the school bell rang the girls rushed to their class before the teacher catches them. "Students, we have a new student in the class. Please come in," said miss Keane and a beautiful girl with long brown hair entered the class. All the students in the class wowed at her beauty. "Please introduce yourself" said miss Keane "My name is Yoshida Kiyoko and I came with my small brother and father from Horikoshi School in Tokyo. Nice to meet you all" said the girl. "WERE IS YOUR MOTHER?" shouted Himeko. "My mom died two years ago…" said Kiyoko with watering up eyes. The silence filled the class, but miss Keane broke the silence when she asked the brunette to go to her seat. After school Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru were walking home together. "What do you think of the new girl, Kiyoko?" asked Kaoru. "I think she is very nice!" said Miyako "I think she is so pretty I am sure she will get all the boys surrounding her," said Momoko and then their belts beebed "What is it now Momoko?" asked Kaoru. "It's Mojo Jojo again" after the girls transform they flew to the center of the city and when they got there they found Mojo's robot destroyed and Mojo Jojo defeated. "What do you think happened here?" inquired Bubbles. "I don't….know" said Blossom and then Buttercup said "Look over there!" when Blossom and Bubbles turned around they saw a girl with long white hair and a ppgz white outfit flying away. When the ppgz tried to follow her she suddenly disappeared! The next day at Math class the girls' belts beeb and Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru raised their hands and at the same time they said, "Teacher I have to go to the nurse's office because I have a stomachache!" "Oh O-okay" said miss Keane then the three girls rushed to the roof and transformed .Meanwhile in the city center the gan green gang were terrorizing the city but as the ppgz arrived the gang tried to escape. Buttercup caught all of them in a blink of an eye "Great job Kao- oh I mean Buttercup hee, hee," said Bubbles

"what were u gonna say, Bubbles?" asked the green leader "none of your damn business you slimy creature!" replied Buttercup "clamsss downssss Buttercup ssss," said Snake "I guess you will spend a lot of time in the prison ha this may teach you not to mess with ppgz," said the red head leader."Hey Blossom come look at this!" said Buttercup. A shocked face was shown on Blossom's face. "T-That's the girl we saw the last time!" said the blonde girl."I think we should take her to the lab" suggested Blossom and both of the girls nodded silently. Meanwhile in the lab, "who is she Blossom?" asked the professor."She is a girl we found but the strange thing is that she's having the same powers as us," said the red haired leader. A shocked face was clearly shown on pouchy, Ken and professor's face "WHAT!?" shouted Ken Professor and pouchy, "Yup," nodded the 3 little girls. The little girl opened her eyes and said, "Where am…. I?...and how did I get here?". "You are in the professor's lab," said Blossom. "Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru what are we doing here?" asked the little girl. "We are…WAIT! How did you know our secret identities?!" screamed Bubbles. "Oh I…." before the little girl completed her the professor zapped her with Z nullifying rays. "That was rude professor!" said the redhead leader. As the glow from the little girl disappeared, everybody was surprised to see Kiyoko standing there. "KIYOKO!?" shouted the 3 girls. "Oh my god, now _my_ secret identity is revealed!" said Kiyoko. "So….you are also a powerpuff girl like us?" inquired the little blonde girl. "Actually, the story goes like this… a year ago, I was hit by a grey light which was not visible at that time, so I used to live in Asaka so I fought crime there but due to my father's work I came here. And that's how I became a powerpuff girl," replied the little girl. "Cool, we now have a new member in our team," said Buttercup with excitement. The next day the 4 girls were walking together to the park when they saw the rowdyruff boys causing trouble in the city. "Should we?" asked Kiyoko. "Of course it is our duty!" said Momoko. They all transformed and flew in the rowdyruff boys' direction. "Stop right there rowdyruff boys!" shouted Blossom. "yeah we will stop", said the raven haired boy. "Wow you have a new member in your stupid team!" said Brick with sarcasm and the three boys started laughing. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" shouted Buttercup with a sign of death in her eyes. "I think you guys should run now before she gets any more angry", said Blossom to the 3 boys who are now laughing harder than ever. "Ha-ha yeah we are sooo afraid!" said the green boy. "Yeah we are sooo afraid!" repeated the blue boy. The green boy hit the little blonde boy on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" "that is because you are stupid"

6


End file.
